


It's All in Vain

by skai_ye_r



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Auction, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Human Trafficking, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, True Mates, feisty eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skai_ye_r/pseuds/skai_ye_r
Summary: Male omega Eren Jaeger have an utmost animosity towards alphas and it increased tenfold when he was human trafficked and being auctioned in a room full of them. Wanting to breakaway from his unfortunate fate, Eren was determined to refuse to submit and did everything he can to escape their clutches. But when his nose caught the amazing scent of the powerful alpha Levi Ackerman who bought him, his resolve all seems to have gone out of the window.How long Eren will be able to fight against his instinct and nature to resist the pull of the alpha who, for years, had long after his presence?





	It's All in Vain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Please note that English is not my native language. I'm fully aware that my vocabulary is still lacking and my grammar is just so-so but this concept had been bugging my mind for a long time now and my eagerness to write this story overpowered my cowardice haha. It took me days (week -_-') to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"Wha- what is that smell?"

Murmurs came from confused voices with hints of curiosity filled the room, some of the participants of the auction even went as far to leave their seats to stand, sticking their noses in the air as they sniffed to find the owner of that scent.

A sweet tantalizing scent of _one hundred percent_ submissive- alluring and seducting each and everyone of them.

Something in front- in the stage, is presented. One could easily assume that it is where the scent coming from, something covered with a golden silk, draped all over on what seems like a huge box. But regulars who always grab the opportunity to attend this particular auction event held annually knew exactly what it was- a cage. Which is not uncommon at all. If anything, they had already expected it, but the golden drape is the thing that piqued their interest and called for their attention.

The golden drape is only used for something grand, and it's been a decade since it was last used. It screams rarity- which means whatever the material was concealing- was without a doubt- a _special_ one.

The auctioneer dressed in a formal attire stepped in to the spotlight beside the concealed item. The man scanned their guests- which by the way, he dubbed as their "precious bidders"- seated in the rows of seats in their auction house. His gaze lingered longer in the front row occupied by the VIP's- their most precious bidders of all, which means keep an eye to them, give them more importance, for they are the major source of fortune in the auction house.

The bidders were barely concealed by the dark thus, still visible when you glance at them from the stage. They were acting as the auctioneer desired them to be- all curious about the mystery item.

He grinned. It was all going as planned.

Murmurs died down when bidders finally took notice of the auctioneer in front. Preparing to jump at any opportunity to buy the special item, they gripped their paddle number. This opportunity is too good to just let it pass and everyone seems to think like that. It will be a battle of their greed- of who first raises their paddle number to be called first and bid their highest amount.

"You all wondering what that smell is?" The auctioneer raised his hands and just gripped the golden drape, not revealing the item. Yet.

Noises of delightment resounded in every corner of the auction house, and everyone were nothing but excitedly anticipating the auctioneer to begin the presentation of such- most likely- _lovely_ merchandise.

"For years, we question if they really do exist at all, and without evidence supporting their existence, we gave up the search and concluded them nothing but a myth. Females dominate the rarest dynamic but, everyone! Behold! This precious lovely item- _he_ is the rarest in the rarest!" Murmurs filled the room again, if you call it that. Bidders practically shouted their words out- astonishment laced their voices.

"Did he just say the rarest dynamic?"

"This is unheard of!"

"A he!"

The auctioneer cleared his throat, garnering their attention once again, "Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you," The atmosphere gone tense in just a matter of seconds, everything came to a still. "The main dish of this event!"

"Could it be a-?!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"Male omega!" The auctioneer beats him to it, yanking the drape down revealing-

Tan. Wild chocolate brown locks.

There. In front- was Eren Jaeger- blindfolded, gagged, semi naked, collared and all shackled. His shackled hands were poised upwards, giving the audiences a nice- _very very nice_ \- view of his lean body. He was panting rather harshly as his chest rose up and down, emphasizing the contours of his toned stomach and perky nipples. The sight of this boy- everyone doesn't need to be told - Eren's body is waiting to be ravaged and mauled over. He is for all the world to see and god. Did. They. Marvelled. On. Him.

Excited squeals that was the very definition of sinister erupted the room. Such squeals was categorized to something ominous, filled with dark intentions and perverse glee. Eren was like a dangling meat in front of starved wolves. He's a temptation that predators watched with such disgusting, obscene, lecherous gazes waiting the opportunity to devour the male omega whole.

Eren snarled blindly in the air, his stunning and gorgeous features writhing to one of a manic, desperate attempt of breaking free from the boundings that kept him away from achieving his freedom. He cast his head from side to side whilst tugging his restraints roughly. He was gurgling from his own spit, the gag lodged in his mouth trapping inhumane growls in his throat.

Crazed and Frenzied. Eren could be mistaken for an alpha of such display of hostility if not, from the sweet- honey mixed with caramel and cinnamon - smell that he was emitting. His scent was the only giveaway that he was in fact, an omega.

_Omega_.

Eren couldn't hate his dynamic for more in the very moment they called him that. It was nothing but a curse - the rarest and the lowest dynamic of all.

Due to high fertilty and high inclination towards successful conceiving, an omega's main function is to breed and raise pups. But that wasn't the case for a male omega. Sure, they are highly fertile just like the female ones but being a male omega of course, they don't have the female genitalia responsible for bearing thus, pregnancy is proven to be difficult to be done successfully.

That being said, being a male omega translates to being the perfect sex toy. Pregnancy is very unlikely, which means alphas, or even betas can have relentless sexual escapades with the male omega countless of times without fearing of bearing a child.

Eren was the perfect target.

Being an omega is rare enough, even more rarer in the case of being a male omega. That's why, the existence of a male omega that is Eren Jaeger is something that can't be ignored. After all, females are the majority in the omega dynamic, and meeting a male one would be one in a billion.

And that one in a billion just presented itself right now, in an auction house nonetheless.

Alpha treated omegas like a gem. Which is a load of a hundred percent crap.

No.

For Eren, alphas were nothing but beasts. He heard a lot of stories of alphas giving in to their instinct and letting their urges consume them. They abuse their omega, and to some alphas- omegas. Eren even had witnessed such occurrence, and he also had once experienced the wrath of an alpha. Alphas control and just using omegas for their inappropriate satisfaction.

Sounds _exactly_ like the alphas in this horrendous auction event.

Much. Much. _More. Worst._

Eren growled helplessly at the unseen enemies, wiggling his head to somehow deviate down the eyefold blocking his sight. He feels sick to his stomach as he smelled hundreds of intermingling aroused scents of alphas in the air, suffocating him, making him claustrophobic. He restricts the urge to actually gag out the contents of his stomach.

Eren had an instant understanding. This place swarms full of alphas. There was no scent of even one beta.

And he was the only omega.

To be sold to one of those alphas.

Being at someone's mercy is fate worse than death, Eren couldn't even imagine the future that awaits him after being sold to a shitty alpha.

The harsh reality dawned to him. There's no saving him now. Not in this treacherous, depraved place full of wicked, rotten piece of shits you call alphas that was the soon-to-be cause of his demise. He will be raped and violated, probably even be dissected and experimented on, no doubt.

If selling his soul to the devil was an option to escape this cruel fate, Eren had _long time ago_ just done literally that, without having a second thought to make a pact with a demon. He will use every means to escape- No. He _had_ _used_ every trick in the book to escape, but his actions were _all_ rendered _useless_. And now, he don't have any idea left anymore to break free from this hell. He could do nothing but just helplessly struggling from the restraints.

Curses.

Somehow, those bastards managed to block every opportunity of his escape.

Eren heard the abrupt opening of the entryway of the cage, his nose caught a scent of two alphas approaching him.

Thrashing wildly, Eren used all of his strength to flee away despite his obscured sight as soon as the two alphas had undone the leash connected to the cuffs in his wrist. Finally escaping was just his wishful thinking, they caught him before he even leave the cage.

They threw him face first to the floor of the stage. They grabbed a fistful of his hair and roughly tugged it backwards, forcing him to a sitting position. They tilt his head to the side, effectively presenting his collared neck in front. They free his limbs from the cuffs, but before the boy can do any more brash movements, they swiftly locked a chain leash to his collar. Eren's eyes welling with tears against the eyefold. It's painful. He felt like having a concussion from the harsh treatment he received.

Ear-piercing burst of cheering and sounds of improper excitement from the crowd below shrilled, inciting the mandhandlers to continue the rough act. In a flash, Eren somehow managed to bend on all fours and bellowed at the bidders, animalistic grumbling filled his throat, making his threat known. The cheering from the crowd only got louder, astounded by such behaviour.

Omegas were submissive creatures, not feral and ferocious just like the male omega was acting right now. This boy truly is _exquisite_ ; they mused.

One of the mandhandlers tugged forcefully the leash they had recently connected to the omega's collar, lifting Eren's upper body in the air uncaring. But Eren is stubborn, refusing to be dragged in a sitting position again. So he resolutely bends his upper body down, clasping his collar with one hand to make room for ventilation- avoiding asphyxiation at all cost, his other hand clawing at nothing in the air as he hissed furiously.

"Behave. You son of a bitch." The man tugging the leash snarled from behind him. The man roughly tugged it again and Eren finally let himself to be dragged, exhausted from it all, his saliva was brimming from the gag.

The auctioneer nodded at the two alpha, signalling them to do something.

And they did.

The two alpha crouched from behind Eren. The alphas lodged the now sitting boy's upper back in the center between them- just enough for the boy to lean his head on their shoulders. Taking notice of the boy's exhaustion, the two alphas bend down to fold his knees. They lifted his folded knees in the air, inclining the two appendages downwards at his sides as far as the appendages can. Eren was spread out, his ass barely touching the floor and the tent of his crotch noticeable as the crowd shamelessly stared at his body.

"Take off his pants!"

"Present his ass open!"

"Remove all of his clothing!"

Eren doesn't want to hear such obscene words anymore, those words portraying him like he was some _kind_ _of slut_. It fueled his anger more. He struggled weakly, trying to at least hide his front by closing his legs. All futile. The two alphas' grip was tight and he had burned his energy out in his earlier struggling.

"Don't be impatient everyone! You can do anything you want to this lovely omega male! And that is, of course," The auctioneer strode towards the area where Eren and the two alphas were situated, "Is for the bidder purchasing it with the highest bid!"

Clenching his fist, Eren tried to contain the painful feeling that wrecks his heart. _It_. They call him an _It_. Like he's not even human anymore. Like he's just a being that belongs to no classification. Like he's just an object waiting for an owner to classify him to something. Something that doesn't classify to humane. His entire existence will be owned by someone who will purchase him, and by that time it happens, his existence isn't his at all anymore. Then, it's much better to be dead than living a life that isn't his.

Eren held back his tears. Is it _really_ possible that your existence will be just bought by mere money?

Despicable. Those people are cruel.

Alphas.

He will kill them all.

"We have here a young blood. This boy was around at the age of twenty to twenty five years old. His youthful body will sure to satisfy whatever your motives are, especially for those who fancied such feisty behaviour! I know all of you are delighted! You all saw how he acted earlier, right?" Series of _yes yes yes_ filled the room it nearly made Eren deaf. He tried to dislodge himself from the two alphas but to no avail. He growled with pointless threat as he felt their hands inching to his chest.

"And this is the last information we want to disclose to all of you. This lovely omega was in heat and we currently have him in suppressants. As you can see, we have to avoid our alpha customers to get lost in their instinct." The auctioneer stepped in the center of the stage as the squeals of delight intensified from the crowd.

He smirked, this is going all too well.

"Later and sooner, his suppressants will wear off and you can have your merry way on him! Smooth caramel skin, green eyes, gorgeous body... This beauty in front of you is an unbonded omega!"

"What?! Unbonded?! Oh dear."

"Let us see his eyes!"

"Oh such a sweetie. Remove his blindfold!"

The auctioneer removed Eren's blindfold and he inched the boy's face towards the direction of the crowd, letting them to take a look at the boy's pretty green eyes.

"Oh my! Baby!" Some woman in the VIP seats shrieked in a crazed manner upon seeing Eren's face. She shook her friend's shoulder and points her pointing finger to the boy. "Erwin look! look! Such a cutie!"

"Even I can tell. No need to tell me, Hanji."

"You're no fun. Anyways, is he here yet? Ah~ I'm sure he will like such a gorgeous- my I include- _feisty_ omega!" The woman giggled maniacally, earning several looks.

"Yeah, I agree. I can't wait to see his reaction."

Eren wipes the wetness in his eyes to clear away the cloud in his eye sight. As soon as he was able to clearly see, his face contorted to one of defiance and anger. The crowd just seems couldn't possibly get any more louder when he growled at them.

Gathering all his strength, he tried to get up and unfold his knees. He was harshly dragged down again as the hands on his chest found their way on his nipples. The alphas instilled unwanted pleasure on his body, he arched his back off the floor and throw his head backwards, feeling every twist and rub on his chest, the gag on his mouth preventing his moan to surface. The bidders shouted their encouragement much more louder than before, undressing the omega with their gazes. Eren felt disgusted by the bidders, by the hands, by the pleasure, by himself.

Disgusting. So _fucking_ disgusting!

The alphas holding Eren continued the assault, watching the boy with a hungry gaze. They held themselves back, not wanting to taint such pretty item.

"Let us start the bidding! Starting at one hundred million!"

The room turn into an utter chaos. If the room is loud before then it is fucking _blasting_ right now. Bidders raised their paddle numbers, wanting to be called to place their bids. They shout their bids, even when not called by the auctioneer yet. The auctioneer can't seem to decide who to call first for there were many paddle numbers raised at the same time.

"Number 133!"

The auctioneer called.

"200 million!"

"Any higher? Number 224!"

"500 million!"

The auctioneer continued to call paddle numbers.

"650 million!"

"700 million!"

"850 million!"

"900 million!"

"1 billion!"

That billion bid caused a knee jerk reaction to Eren, escaping the hold of the alphas. What he had been doing all this time? Letting those two alphas to have their way on him while his fate was being carried underway? Ludicrous.

The bidding didn't stop at all and the auctioneer didn't even spare them a single glance, probably trusting the two alphas to handle the commotion Eren made. So Eren stands up, having a clear head as he realised that the only thing that making him bounded this time was the chain leash on his collar- which one of the alphas is gripping. His instinct told him only one thing. _Take down the alpha who grips the leash._

If Eren was anything, he was a good fighter. He had learned to defend himself and protect those whom he held dear the most- thanks to his experience on street fights, the hand-to-hand combat tutelage of Annie and Mikasa- both Alphas, and the instructions his beta friend Armin, about strategising and shrewd fighting techniques tips that he reads to Eren when they have spare time.

He remembered what Armin had told him about sneaky surprise attacks: _Let the opponent underestimate you. Feigned weakness and innocence. When you get close to them, deliver your attack. They wouldn't expect the blow coming from you that way._

So Eren feigned weakness and innocence as he got close to the two alphas. The alphas were skeptical at first, but when they noticed that Eren's intent to fight died down, they let him to get close to them. They assumed that Eren had simply given up completely as he accepts his doom.

But this couldn't be farther from the truth.

Eren was fully aware that his body had weakened, caused by his struggling and his heat. Annie and Mikasa lectured him in the past when he got badly injured from a fight: _Be strong both mind and body. A weak body might affect its owner's mentality._

He decided that he will play dumb while replenishing his energy out as he wait for an opportunity to strike. So he situated himself again between the alphas- a little bit closer to the one who's gripping the leash, leaning against their torso. He will make them let their guard down first by letting himself appear comfortable.

Now that it had come to this, Eren recalls the time he was captured.

It was the third week of December when it happened. He works at a coffee shop as a barista. It's winter and many patrons bombarded the coffee shop due to the cold weather; everybody wanted hot drinks of course. He closed the coffee shop in a late hour and when he was finally headed back home, three alpha men came out from nowhere, drugged him. They probably had got wind of his scent before and knew that he was a male omega as they began their vile plan to kidnap him.

They were human traffickers.

He woke up inside a truck, where other victims like him also held captured in, on the process of being transported to only god knows where. Eren was the only omega, the rest were all alpha.

They had feared for their lives as they had been forced to go inside this very auction house. They will be sold, purchased, and be treated like animals by whoever buys them. The auction event was held every year- they had been told, and this auction house was for the elites.

Sina Auction House- is where nobles and individuals of high status went to buy "merchandises"- which just happens to be kidnapped individuals. Sina Auction House has many connections that its illegal activities was concealed and backed up by. Eren want nothing but to leave this place.

They experienced hell in the span of one month. Some of the victims had given up their life, at least two individuals had committed suicide. Eren and several others had also attempted too, but upon the incident of the two suicides, the staffs prevented any means to the victims to succeed the act.

They drugged them, injected several varying types of illegal fluids in their body. Physical abuse has done to them such as whipping, punching, kicking, and even torture and sexual abuse when they tried to escape the place. In the last week, they didn't do any abuse to the captives, wanting to make the captives to be on top form by recovering from the injuries they gave to them. After all, the most awaited auction event was around the corner.

Eren was the only captive who hadn't experienced the sexual abuse one, and now he fully understood why is this _so_.

Because he was such a _precious_ item.

And that means he's royally _fucking_ _screwed_.

He wondered about the other captives. Where were they? Are they safe? Did they fell to a wrong hand? _Of course they would be, judging how many alpha dickheads flock the room._ Eren can't help but pray for their safety. And ironically, for his own safety too.

His life done a one eighty degree turn the day he was kidnapped. And now, to add insult to injury, some alpha will make his life a living hell.

There's a pain tugging at his chest, the reminiscient of all the painful experiences in this auction house. He had long lost his sanity. For once, he _actually_ considered killing himself which he will _not_ even consider to do in the past.

He sought his old life.

He didn't finished college and found himself years later looking for jobs that at least he will be good at. He opted to drop out before second year to make way for his friends to pursue their college while he works at jobs to provide financial stability or they will be penniless. His friends were not delighted _at all,_ especially Mikasa. But they let Eren in the end. His stubbornness and genuine concern for his friends won. But Mikasa insisted that they will be the ones to support him when they finally had a consistent job- that they will make him finish his degree. They want to repay him for his sacrifices for them.

Eren is okay with that.

He and his friends had just recently went to their separate ways. Armin went to pursue his masteral in Sina, staying there the entire school year. Mikasa and Annie will stay for at least three to five months in Rose district. They were both in the military which is not a surprise at all, and it will be their first time to get deployed in a mission. Eren on the other hand, had stayed in Shiganshina, working at a coffee shop as a barista. Even if they were faraway from each other, the four of them didn't forget to communicate at all via technology.

Content for what he have, he's just living his normal life then suddenly, he was thrown _to_ _this_ _fucking_ _hell_ , powerless and seething with rage, desperate to bail out like he was been locked up here for what feels like ages. _What a wonderful fate this had been._

Eren thought about his friends. What were they doing right now? Armin is probably reading right now, as Eren had always observed whenever he and Armin encountered one another. Mikasa and Annie must be on training or working out. The two alphas sticks together, the two were a couple.

Walking down memory lane, his friends' smiles flashes on his mind. Eren needed to see them again. He missed them so much.

Hey, what do you call this?

Life flashes before your eyes.

Eren mentally laughed at that.

"1.5 billion!" His reverie was cut off. The bidding was going on for sometime now, but how come it reached 1.5 billion? That was a huge amount of mon-

The lessons from his friends were all forgotten as a sharp jolt of pleasure ignited through his core as he felt electrified sparks coursing through his spine, making him arched his back involuntary. The action was abrupt that the two alphas had to hold Eren's arms and tug the leash but the boy was already gone on all fours again- ass in the air, head thrown back, seemingly sniffing something.

Eren caught an _amazing_ smell that didn't came from the alphas in the room. An enticing scent of an alpha, assauging, a mixture of mint and tea with a hint of the scent of the rain, assaulting Eren's senses. The scent smells like comfort but Eren found it erotically inviting. He wanted to bathe in it, soak it on the pores of his skin, envelop him. His instinct won for a moment, his dick actually twitched as he whimpered like the omega he was, startling him, seemingly confused of why is he acting submissive now.

Then the scent instantly shifted, not comforting anymore but _darker_ , gradually becoming heavier and heavier as Eren sensed that whoever alpha who owned the scent, was rushing to where he was with wicked intent.

Clawing at nothing, Eren felt itching everywhere on his body. Never _once_ in his life did he _want_ to submit to an alpha by a _mere_ sniff of that scent and it horrifies him that despite his animosity towards the alpha dynamic, against his _every_ protest and refusal to his omega nature, Eren coveted the alpha who possessed _that scent_ , an alpha who he _hadn't_ seen _yet_. It frustrates Eren to the bones, he can't believe that his resolve was falling apart _easily_ like that. He wants to confront the alpha, bare his neck and present his ass.

Instantly, Eren catapulted himself back to the two alphas' direction after he realised that he just had given in to his desire. His instinct told him to run as the scent turn into a hunting one.

An aroused scent.

_Shit shit shit shit shit_

The alpha probably smelled Eren's scent too.

_Dangerous_. His instinct screamed at him.

He's coming for you.

_Stay. Away. From this. Alpha._

But that isn't the main concern of Eren now as the two alphas who were restraining him seemed to be affected by his pheromones. One alpha toyed with his nipples while the other one grabbed at his crotch. Eren growled, all the while flailing to throw off of him the hands of those basta-

Someone entered the room and it seemed like the world had stopped spinning on its axis as everybody gone silent, stupefied when they recognized who the person is.

Silver eyes. Raven haired. Alabaster skin-

"Mr. Ackerman! We're glad that you accepted our invitation! We reserved you your seat, sir!" The auctioneer is the first one to recover from the shock and smiled impossibly wide as his voice rang throughout the room.

Levi Ackerman is a powerful alpha and one of the richest businessmen in the country. Every year, they sent him an invitation to attend their auction house. The alpha was very wealthy thus having him to buy their merchandises would be a big hit to their business. But everytime they sent an invitation to him, the man seems to turn it down everytime, his two companions were the one to show up instead of him, rarely buying anything. The auctioneer being delighted is an understatement. This is the first time that the alpha had attended the event, albeit late.

"Levi! Overhere! Here!" Hanji shouted as she waved her hand gesturing for her said friend to go at her's and Erwin's direction. But Levi paid them no mind, hastily walking down the aisle headed to the location of his two companions all the while sniffing that salacious sweet scent he just smelled earlier.

Levi's gaze never once left the sight of the boy in the stage who is currently busy struggling from the hold of two men assaulting him. He automatically knew that the boy was the owner of the scent he had smelled. Levi wanted to rip those hands that were touching his-

His alpha growled.

_Take your hands off of him. He's my omega._

His mind enchanted: _Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

_Claim him. Make him yours._

People who were seated near the aisle drooped their head down to avoid appearing like a challenge or they will be a deadmeat, they can positively smell the dominant threatening pheromones of the powerful alpha. Nonverbal communication is the only way to send across the message to the alpha that they were not a threat at all.

The bidding continued after Levi took his seat beside his two companions.

"2 billion!"

Eren couldn't give two shits about the bidding anymore when a powerful aura slammed into him, nearly threw him off literally, knocking his breath out as this Mr. Ackerman was now in front of him. It doesn't take a second for a genius to know that he was the alpha whose scent making Eren go nuts.

In a second, Eren got out of the alphas' hold when he hunker down on all fours, leaping in the air to shorten the distance between him and the raven haired alpha. When he landed on the floor, he crawled forward following the scent.

"You slut. Come back here!" The alpha from behind him tugged the leash, but Eren was relentless with his action, unbudging as he neared the edge of the stage and stopped there, sitting with his knees folded next to his sides, his upper body arched, trotting his chest out in such a way that highlights his swollen nipples in the air, giving the VIP's - specifically Levi's- a great view. He found leverage by gripping the edge of the stage as he thrusted his head down and then-

Green meets Silver.

Eren was not Eren anymore as his inner omega had taken over him, he let out series of growl that wasn't a growl at all but a whimper. He can't think straight anymore as he was completely lost to his instinct, only wanting to please a particular raven haired alpha and show off his body to him.  
  
Face contorted to one of pleasure- his brows knitted upward and a drool flowed from his gag down his chin. The scent of the alpha was much heavier than before now that he was near, the whiff of mint filling Eren's lungs when he inhaled. Eyes blown as lust flowed through his veins as he unknowingly raised his arms. His hands found its way on his head, twisting and forcefully tugging down an ample amount of his hair while looking down to meet the gaze of Levi. Such sexy display was enough to show how turn on he was by the scent alone, leading him to this horny state. Letting out an omegan cry, his high pitched grumbling can only be described as pleading.  
  
Asking.  
  
To be fucked by Levi.  
  
Half-lidded predatory steely orbs watched the boy in front of him. Lust dancing on his silver eyes, mounting the sight of his omega.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Gorgeous.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Just for him.  
  
_His omega._  
  
Levi's inner alpha rejoiced and repeated over and over the two words in his head, elated by the thought of making the omega officially his.  
  
Levi snarled at the alphas who _dared_ to look at his omega. The seductive display was for him and _only_ _him_ alone, other alphas should keep their hands to themselves. A possessive aura radiates off of him, his scent was demanding, forcing the other alphas to submit.  
  
Levi let out a deep sensous purr when he looked back to the boy in front, answering the call of his omega, that his alpha was enamored by the hot display. Eren moaned in response, delighted that he had pleased Levi and hear the alpha's acknowledgement to his sexy glory.  
  
It took _a lot_ of self control for the raven haired alpha to _not_ grab his omega and fuck the boy senseless _right_ _there and then_. The only thing that making him to not reach out Eren was the tight grip of his blonde friend Erwin on his wrist, telling him that _Levi, get it together, please._ On the contrary, shitty four eyes that was Hanji fucking Zoe can't seem to stop teasing him about the whole ordeal. If Erwin wasn't holding his wrist, Levi might actually lashed at Hanji, beating the hell out of her with clear conscience.  
  
"Someone's definitely spellbinded!" Hanji squealed all the while gleefully bouncing in her seat like a four years old kid.  
  
"You. Shut. The fuck. Up. Hanji." Levi's words barely comprehensible as his tone was definitely not of human but of a beast, the vibrations caused by his rumbling palpable that Erwin felt it transmitted through him. Levi didn't even bother to glare at Hanji, lest his gaze might leave the sight of the whimpering boy in front. Erwin's grip tightened, subduing the raven's violent shaking form.  
  
Erwin sighed, turning his head to his bespectacled friend. "Hanji, why must enrage Levi more? Read the situation. Now's not a great time."  
  
"But the two of them were very compatible! Can you believe it? Levi found no interest about taking a mate but look at him! He's so smitten about such a lovely omega! Ah~ A male omega would be a great study!" Erwin almost facepalmed and Levi snarled at Hanji, not fond about the idea of his omega being a test subject for the four eyes perverse entertainment.  
  
"Don't you even _dare_ lay your hands on _my omega._ " His voice was possessive like his scent, earning a gasp from his both friend.  
  
"My omega?" Erwin repeated that particular two words in Levi's threat, surprised that Levi actually said that.  
  
"Don't tell me that you two are-" Hanji said while pushing away Levi's grip on her throat. _Wait. When did he do that?_ Mildly choking, Hanji managed to etch a humanly possible grin on her face as she realised something. The possessiveness of Levi... The boy's lewd reaction... Her eyes widened. "Oh lalala! I knew it! I so _so_ knew it!"  
  
"Ack!" Eren yelped in pain and instantly, Levi growled, almost leaving his seat to reach the boy who was forcefully dragged backwards.  
  
How dare they disrupt the sexy display of his omega?  
  
"Levi." Erwin placed his hand on Levi's shoulder, an act to somehow calm the raven down.  
  
"2.2 billion!" Someone bidded.  
  
The pain and that bid was enough for Eren to snap out of it. Confused, he just stood there unmoving, as if like he had just woken up from a coma. Then he remembered what he had just done.  
  
He just let his inner omega to take over him.  
  
He submitted to an alpha.  
  
Brutality gleamed on his green eyes as he goes back to being himself, not a submissive omega like he was back then anymore. He growled at the raven haired alpha, then to the rest in the room. A bruising grip of the alpha restraining him clutched his shoulder. Eren swiveled his heels and punched the bastard right in the nose, knocking the alpha out, nosebleeding, fell down to the floor on his back.  
  
Eren turned to a monster as he sat on top of the immobilized alpha and rain punches on his face. He growled and growled as he did so, blood smearing his knuckles, completely consumed by his bloodlust. The other alpha tugged his leash cursing, trying to drag Eren away from injuring his immobilized alpha colleague.  
  
The bidders shouted praises to Eren's brutal act and encouraged the boy to do more. It fueled their greed, flabbergasted by such cataclysmic behaviour that came from an omega. An omega that can fight on his own. They became desperate to buy Eren.  
  
"2.3 billion!"  
  
"2.4 billion!"  
  
"2.5 billion!"  
  
Levi gone deathly still, all noises was blocked by his ears as everything seems like moving on a slow motion. All he can see was his omega. His omega who was seducing him, enticing him, begging to be devoured by him earlier was, just in a blink of an eye, had turn to _this_ monster, blinded by hatred as he growled at Levi and beat the shit out of the alpha.  
  
Amusement and adoration mixing in his eyes, mesmerized by his omega. His inner alpha howled because his omega was-  
  
Beautiful.  
  
His omega was strong.  
  
Feisty.  
  
Untamed.  
  
Needed discipline.  
  
Claim. Claim. Claim.  
  
Levi can't wait to see his omega to writhe in pleasure in his bed, spoiling him in a mind blowing sex that all the boy can only feel and think of was Levi and _Levi and Levi and Levi._  
  
"Any higher than 2.5 billion?" The auctioneer asked the crowd.  
  
"Levi!" Hanji half-shouted and half-whispered. This time, Levi let her shook him.  
  
"I know." Levi responded. He doesn't need to be reminded.  
  
"Then it's deci-" The auctioneer didn't finish his sentence as he took notice of Levi's raised hand. "Mr. Ackerman?"  
  
"Hold it right there."  
  
All had fell silent except Eren who still growling, uncaring, as he mindlessly continue to punch the alpha.  
  
Bidders in the room gasp in unison, they already knew what the raven haired alpha's about to do. Hanji covered her mouth in a poor attempt to hide her giggles and Erwin just smirked. Levi climbed the stage and handed his paddle number to the auctioneer who took it confusedly.  
  
Levi ignored him and neared to Eren's direction. He grab the alpha (who's tugging Eren's leash) by the throat, raising him in the air. Hushed anxious voices resounded as they watched Levi suffocating the struggling alpha until he convulsed by Levi's firm grip and fell limp on the floor. The auctioneer called a staff from the auction house to carry the unconscious alpha.  
  
Levi bends down to pick the leash and harshly yanked it, making Eren flew backwards toward him, dislodging the boy from the top of the battered alpha. Levi faced Eren as the latter snarled at him, preparing to take down a new enemy.  
  
Swiftly grabbing Eren by the throat, the boy was too late to react as his punch never landed on the raven. Levi yanked him down, forcing him to kneel down on the floor. Levi gripped a handful of his hair, kicking him straight in the face. He had no time to yelp in pain as Levi continue to kick him.  
  
Levi was built like metal, the pain he give to Eren was tremendous that blood starts to ooze down from the gag, sounds of crunching bones was audible from the stage.  
  
People in the room can't help but watch with terror as they watched the violent scene unfolding in front of them. Levi Ackerman is known as the strongest alpha of all and held the greatest influence. They want nothing but to stay away from his business.  
  
"Mr. Ackerman, please don't damage our precious merchandise." The auctioneer warned Levi and Levi stopped beating Eren as he glared darkly at the auctioneer's direction.  
  
"Are you trying to _defy_ me?" Levi's tone was chilling that it froze the auctioneer on his spot.  
  
"But sir-" The auctioneer cleared his throat to stop himself to talk back to the raven. Ackerman can easily bring down their auction business by just a snap of his fingers. If they want to be in Levi's good books, they must try to build a good rapport towards the powerful alpha, not infuriate him. "Do as you please, sir."  
  
Levi removed the gag from Eren's mouth, his hands stiffly grasping Eren's jaw and tilted it upwards, forcing the boy to look up to him. Eren growled, strangled noises came out from his throat as he let out accumulated saliva mixed with his blood. He open his mouth to hiss at Levi when-  
  
"Hngh?- Ah? Ah!" Levi kneaded Eren's crotch by his boots as the boy snaps his hips forward involuntarily, meeting every thrust as his body arched elegantly. Grinding his hips in circles, his mouth hanging agape whilst panting harshly, sticking his tongue out as Levi watched him shamelessly with such a piercing stare like he was about to get ravished.  
  
"Look at you," Levi thrusted two fingers in Eren's mouth ignoring the fluids, stimulating Eren's tongue by rubbing his calloused fingers against it. "So breathtaking."  
  
"Mnghh... Hah- ah!" Eren mewled, gripping Levi's raised wrist with his one hand, his other one tug at his hair, barely restraining the pleasure that invaded his entire being, his cock hardened in the constraints of his pants, the wetness of his precum soaked through the clothing. He squished his thighs against each other, gaining friction to somehow relieve himself, wriggling his hips as he did so.  
  
"Say something." Levi commanded, retreating his fingers away from Eren's mouth to let the boy talk. When the boy didn't say anything, Levi stopped grinding his boots against the boy's crotch and slapped Eren's hand away that still gripping his wrist. "Say something or _I'll_ rape you right here and now in front of those alphas." Levi extracted his hand on Eren's jaw and found its way on Eren's head, pulling forcefully his hair backwards, baring Eren's collared neck to him.  
  
Rape him?  
  
Eren can feel every cell in his body stirring with rage. His blood boiling with the intent to-  
  
_Kill kill kill kill kill kill_  
  
Eradicate-  
  
-all alphas in this room.  
  
Eren spitted his saliva to Levi's face, but the raven dodge it by few centimeters.  
  
"Brat, don't test my patience." Levi's firm grip on his hair was nearly ripping out the scalp from his skull. The rough treatment is the only thing that tells that Levi was in fact, mad, despite his stoic face.  
  
"Hah...I'll... exterminate..." Eren shakily mumbled under his breath that Levi can barely make out the words. Almost instantly, Eren showcased pure hatred on his features- nostrils flaring and brows pinched together. Bending his head forwards, Eren screamed with such vehemence-  
  
"I'll. Kill. Every. Single. One of you!"  
  
Their face were inches apart, they can feel each other's breath against the skin of their face. Levi retreated his tight grip on Eren's hair, moving his hand down to the boy's face. He fixated his smoldering gaze on Eren's glistening lips like he was hypnotized. Tenderly, gingerly, Levi traced his thumb over Eren's plump lips. Breathless, he said-  
  
"Not bad."  
  
Eren was about to retort an angry remark but surprise and confusion overpowering him when Levi pulled his frail hands and situates them on his shoulders, then those strong arms snaked around his thighs- hoisting the two appendages to be locked on his waist and carried Eren away.  
  
"Let me go!" Eren tried to escape the hold of the raven but the alpha was stronger than him, didn't even flinched when he bit his shoulder.  
  
Levi leaned his head forward, his lips was next to Eren's ears, and with a raspy voice he whispered, "No way I'm letting you go. I've been waiting for so long, _mate_."  
  
Mate?  
  
Eren's eyes widened with shock.  
  
This can't be.  
  
Before Eren could even react, Levi's lips collided with his own. Eren whined when Levi pushed forward his hips to him, feeling the throb of the alpha's erection grinding against his crotch in an up and down motion caused by the walking, making him jerk from the sudden rush of pleasure as his hole began slicking, preparing for an intercourse to happen. Eren heard Levi purr from their kiss and that's when he snapped. His inner omega had overtaken him again.  
  
Eren moaned, enthusiastically grinding his crotch to meet Levi's. He banged his hands against Levi's shoulder signalling the alpha that he can't hold his breath anymore. Eren bit Levi's lips when said alpha didn't stop kissing him. Levi hissed as he felt the stung of the bite, ceasing the force of his kisses. Eren took advantage of it and pulls his head away thus, breaking the kiss, a thin thread of saliva connecting their lips extending and was soon gone. Levi tried capturing Eren's lips again but-  
  
"Oh fuck! Levi groaned, his knees nearly giving in as Eren fervently lapping the scent gland - _fuck that spot is sensitive-_ on the junction between his neck and shoulder, all the while mewling sending vibrations through Levi. His dick impossibly got harder, can feel the knot filling his balls.  
  
Hanji's sick squealing can be heard, while the rest was dumbstruck upon witnessing the exchange between the raven haired alpha and the green eyed omega, even more so when-  
  
"5 billion," Levi said breathlessly when he stopped walking in front of the auctioneer. Bidders were in the state of an utter shock, still processing that huge amount Levi bidded.  
  
Gathering his bearings, knowing that _no one_ would bid higher than _that_ , a loud thump echoed in the room as the auctioneer strike the auction gavel-  
  
"S-sold!"  
  
-signalling that the auction had come to an end.  
  
Levi didn't give a fuck about the people who were watching them as he tilted his neck to the side to give better access for his omega to mouth on his scent gland. Levi felt it tingling, his body shook with ecstasy as Eren unconsciously bit the gland in between his teeth, then later traced it with his tongue. Their scent intermingling, heavy with lust and want making the both of them lightheaded, hazing their mind.  
  
It feels so right. Too much pleasure, too _good_. Levi crooned, letting himself to drown in the pleasure his omega was giving to him.  
  
His omega.  
  
Finally.  
  
Eren was now officially _his_.  
  
Levi fastened his hold on Eren's thighs, grating his crotch against the boy's ass. Eren rubbed his chest against Levi's clothed one, scraping his nipples on it, mewling from the titillating sensation that made him to wiggle his ass to feel more Levi's hard cock bumping against his hole. He was too lost in his instinct to even notice that his fate was sealed, that he was now owned by his alpha.  
  
_His alpha?_  
  
Eren's inner omega rolled happily, wanting his alpha to take him, make a mess out of him, _fuck him thorou-_  
  
Carrying the whimpering mess of his omega in his arms, Levi started walking away like nothing had happened at all. Eren must prepare himself- for he was about to get wrecked and ravaged by Levi.  
  
Levi will make him feel so good that he will be on his knees, begging Levi to touch him, to kiss him, to fuck him out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm trash. I really don't know what's really happening in an actual auction event so I made my own version of it. Hey, this is called fanfiction for a reason (duh) So please let that one slide!


End file.
